


alex, grade A third wheel

by InLust



Series: adventures of little sister kara [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Carnival, Carnival Games, F/F, Fluff, Power Couple, Third Wheels, alex being a grump, date, kara being a little sister, lucy being a boss at games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: It's nice that Lucy is back in town and offered to take Kara to the carnival. But the thing is...are Kara and Lucy on a date or what? aka Kara and Lucy being the most affectionate best friends and Alex being a useless lesbian





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justanexercise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/gifts).



> OKAY LISTEN IM NOT IN THE BUSINESS OF CONTINUATIONS but i 99% blame justanexercise because we got to talking about how Kara/Lucy work and how they would be the most affectionate of friends and Alex/Lucy aren't like the whole PDA couple thing and i thought it'd be cute to write this okay?? i'm not saying there's anymore but if you think about it no one should be surprised Kara basically loves Lucy (or any other super powerful badass woman on Earth 38)
> 
> also a shoutout to the third wheels out there, we are the real MVPs when our couple friends want friends outside of their couple-y-ness

“Mm-- _ah_ \--”

“ _Mm_...what?”

Lucy grips more tightly, encouragingly. They’ve gotten carried away again. She rolls her hips as the weight presses between her thighs. Her core scorching like fire, her body humming like song, and her heart beating like drums.

She’s missed this.

Alex grinding into her as her hands run up and down Lucy’s sides, mapping her body like she’s searching for treasure.

Lucy exhales as soon as Alex’s lips leave hers to trail down her jaw to her neck. “We should be getting ready,” she says with a shiver. Her hands card through Alex’s dark red locks. She definitely likes the new hair, gives her more of an edge.

“We  _are_  ready,” Alex hotly says against her neck as her hand comes between them, popping open the button to her jeans. Lucy moans at Alex’s hot hand against her abs and she lifts her hips encouragingly. “We have some time, let me show you how much I miss you.”

Lucy laughs breathily as she cups the taller woman’s cheeks to guide their lips back together. “You showed me--” kiss “all of--” kiss “last night.”

Alex smiles against her lips before she slips her hand into her jeans. “I wanna show you some  _more_ ,” she huskily says sending shivers down Lucy’s spine.

“You’re so horny,” Lucy giggles before it melts into a moan.

Alex presses two fingers against Lucy’s damp panties. “I just miss you.”

“And you’re cheesy. You--ah-unh--horny cheeseball-- _fuck_ …”

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

Alex stops her movements and both of their attention turn to the door. The excited knocking doesn’t stop.

Lucy glances at the clock. “Is your sister early?”

Alex groans as her head drops onto Lucy’s shoulder. “That better  ** _not_** be her,” she grumbles.

Suddenly, there’s a breeze through Alex’s window and the two women spring apart on the couch as the excited voice catches their attention. Lucy struggling to button up her jeans while Alex straightens her hair.

“Guys! I’m ready for the carnival, let’s go!” Kara cheerfully says as she appears. Her eyes widen quickly before she turns around, face tomato red. “ _OH MY GOD!_  I AM  _SO_  SORRY! I DIDN’T MEAN TO-- _SHOULD I COME BACK LATER_?”

Alex opens her mouth before Lucy pushes at her girlfriend’s shoulder. She shakes her head.

“No, Kara, it’s fine,” Lucy says kindly. She sees the exasperated look on Alex’s face that makes her hold back a laugh. “Just let me change really quickly and we’ll be ready to go.”

As Lucy makes her way to the bedroom, body still thrumming, she can hear the two sisters’ conversation.

“ _Seriously_ , Kara?”

“I didn’t know you guys would be-- _you know_!” Alex sighs audibly but Lucy can tell there’s no hard feelings behind it.

Lucy laughs to herself because she knows Alex just likes giving her sister a hard time.

“It’s been three months, I’m entitled to want to have sex with my girlfriend.”

“Oh god!  **No** , Alex! She’s  _ **my**_ best friend!”

\-----------------------------

The day is perfect.

The sun high above the sky without a single cloud in sight. The air is scented with delicious fried foods. And everything just sounds so happy.

Kara is having a blast already just by being there.

She simply can’t contain herself as she grabs onto Lucy’s hand. “What do you want to do first?” she asks excitedly.

Lucy squeezes back with a smile before scanning the grounds. She looks back at Kara with a clear battle plan that has Kara giddy with excitement.

Alex just stands beside her girlfriend, with her arms crossed, rolling her eyes because it’s going to be a  _long_  day.

\------------

 _Clink_ - _clink_ \-- **plunk**.

“Oh man! This is so rigged,” Kara groans as she watches the ring disappear between the row of bottles.

“I’ve been telling you that for years,” Alex says as she leans against the crappy wooden counter.

“But, I swear I’ve gotten better over the years!” Kara argues before she pouts. “I’m going to try  **one**  more time.”

“You said that that two turns ago.”

“I  _really_  think I can get it.”

Lucy laughs before handing money to the teenage boy. “Come on, Kara, I’ve got this.”

“Aw, Lucy I couldn’t.”

“No, no,” Lucy says with her hand up. Her smile radiates with confidence. “I can totally do this. Easy peasy.” She winks at Kara before taking the rings from the boy.

Alex rolls her eyes at her girlfriend.

With flick of her wrist, they watch as the ring Lucy’s tossed skips from the first row of bottles, to the next, clinking against the bottle of one and popping up to catch the lip of one of the glasses. And all of them stare in shock as the ring dances around the neck before settling down comfortably.

Kara laughs in shock before jumping up and down. “You did it! You did it!”

“What. The. Fuck.” Alex says as she stares in shock.

Lucy turns her attention to Alex with a smirk on her face. “It’s all the wrist, babe.”

“Do it again,” Alex says as she crosses her arms.

Lucy’s still got two rings and she does it again. And again.

The teenage boy stands in shock behind the counter while Kara skips away with a giant white unicorn in her arms. Lucy slips her hand into Alex’s shooting her a shit eating grin while Alex returns the affection with the roll of her eyes.

\------------

Alex slaps a five on the counter angrily. Her eyes fiery as she squares against the fat old man in suspenders.

It turns out after years of being able to resist being suckered into carnival games, all it takes is a, “Heya,  _sweetheart_ , let me teach you how to shoot a  _big_   _gun_.”

First of all,  ** _don’t_**  call her sweetheart. Alex picks up the BB rifle.

Another five gets slapped onto counter and Alex looks over to see Lucy smiling at her.

“No one talks to my girlfriend like that,” Lucy says as she bumps Alex’s shoulder playfully.

Alex cocks the rifle. “I can defend my own honor, _thank you very much_ ,” she grumbles.

“ _That_  she can do,” Kara chimes in as she eats her cotton candy beside them. “This one time, Alex threw a football straight into Bobby D’s face when he said she threw like a girl.”

Alex scoffs. “What does throwing  _like a girl_  even mean?” she mutters, hanging on the thought.

Lucy smiles affectionately before looking over at Kara. “Tough girl.”

Kara nods in agreement. “She broke his nose in two places.”

Alex smiles proudly this time, hanging on at the thought.

“You ladies ready?” the old man leers as he asks. “Shoot all the targets and you’ll get a prize.” He leans against the counter with a smirk on his face. “If you lose, you can still get a  _prize_.” He wiggles his eyebrows disgustingly as he tugs up his suspenders.

Alex’s grip tightens around the rifle. She thinks about shooting a BB right into his eye.

“One second, sir, I think she needs a pep talk,” Lucy interrupts with a cheerful smile.

“I can do that,” he tries brightly.

Kara sucks in a breath. “Sir, I think you should just get the game ready,” she suggests with a bob of her head for him to just do it.

“Anything for a pretty lady.” He is relentless.

Kara gags before burying her face in the cotton candy.

“I can do this on my own,” Alex says to Lucy as she watches her ready her rifle.

“I’m sure you can,” Lucy agrees with a smile on her face. Instead of arguing, she takes a different route. “Or maybe you’re scared of a little competition.”

Alex raises an eyebrow. “ _What_ competition?”

Lucy rolls her eyes at the level of confidence her girlfriend has. “A wager,” she clarifies.

“Go on.”

“ _Oh boy,_  here we go.”

“I got this, Kara. Alex, what do you say? Whoever shoots more targets first makes dinner?”

Alex narrows her eyes. “Dinner isn’t really high stakes.”

Lucy leans in to whisper. “I’ll be dessert.”

“Oh, gross! We’re in  _public_  you two!”

In the end, Lucy wins.

“That target was on my side!”

“We did not specify sides.”

“You  _cheated_!”

“ _As if_ , Danvers, don’t be a sore loser.”

“I’m not a sore loser against cheaters.”

“You’re being a sore loser, Alex.”

“Kara--”

“Come on, babe, I’ll make it up to you.”

“Oh please don’t gross…”

Alex throws Kara the bear Lucy won at her face.

\------------

Kara wants to ride the bumper cars. Alex isn’t so sure they’ll even fit in the bumper cars anymore, but she can’t say no to Kara. And with Lucy saying yes without hesitation, Alex definitely can’t say no.

Lucy hands her tickets over with ease.

Alex gets a look from the attendant before she shoots a, “ _What_?”

“Aren’t you too  _tall_?” the attendant asks.

“Shouldn’t you just do  _your job_?”

The attendant almost forgets to take her tickets until Lucy shoots her a look and Alex begrudgingly hands over her tickets.

“That’ll be eight tickets,” the attendant says to Kara.

Kara stops in her tracks. “Excuse me?” She takes a look back at the sign. “It’s only four tickets.”

“Per  _child_ ,” the attendant shoots a look over his shoulder. “I’m going to need to charge you for  _that_.”

Kara looks in her arms. “ _For Stevie_?” she asks in shock. “In case you haven’t noticed, this is a stuffed unicorn.”

“That’s the size of a small child.” He sends a slimy smirk at Kara.

Kara opens her mouth to argue, but she flaps her mouth angrily. “You--you can’t-just!”

“Is there a  _problem_?” Alex suddenly appears behind the attendant.

Lucy flanking her with arms crossed and a single perfectly pluck eyebrow raised. “Are you giving her a hard time?”

“He wants to charge me tickets for Stevie,” Kara exclaims.

“Really?” Lucy starts as she looks over to the attendant. “Now, why would he do that?”

“I mean, he doesn’t have a reason to,” Alex adds astutely with a stare at the sign. Before her eyes trail to the attendant. “You don’t have a  _reason_  do you?”

Kara stares in awe as the attendant stares at the two women before him in fear. Without another word, the attendant lets Kara on, completely forgetting to take her tickets.

Kara trails quickly after Alex and Lucy, who are already buckling themselves into their blue and red cars respectively. “I thought you two were scary competing against each other, but working together is far more terrifying.”

Alex and Lucy just smile at each other.

\------------

“ _I_  want to win you a prize,” Kara insists upon as she licks her ice cream. The unicorn tucked next to the bear in a turtle shell backpack Lucy won from one of those dumb basketball games.

Lucy giggles as they walk arms linked with Alex occupied by a pretzel and corn dog in each hand lagging behind them. Lucy’s holding onto a churro for Alex as they walk.

“You don’t have to win me a prize,” Lucy says kindly as she leans in. “If anyone should be winning me a prize, it should be  _that_  one.” She nods over her shoulder at Alex, who is less grumpy now that she’s gotten food.

Kara waves her ice cream. “Alex is terrible at carnival games. One summer, Alex blew a month of working at the surf shack’s pay on every single carnival game trying to beat them.”

“Did she beat any of them?”

“Nope.”

“Hey! I beat each of them  _once_ ,” Alex inserts, chewing on her corn dog.

“Yeah and Eliza banned you from carnivals until college.”

Alex shrugs at that and continues to eat her food. Kara purses her lips, thinking with determination. There has to be  _one_  game that Kara will definitely win.

“Seriously, Kara, it’s not a big deal. I’m having a great time, you don’t have to win me anything.”

“Listen to the lady,” Alex urges with a full mouth, tearing into the last bit of corn dog.

Both of them ignore her as they keep walking. Kara looks around more intently before she sees it.

“I’ve got it!” Kara exclaims as she pulls Lucy along quickly.

They stop in front of the high striker. A gym rat is in the middle of dropping the sledgehammer on the base when they get there. It makes it 3/4th of the way up the tower before coming back down. His girlfriend a little disappointed as they walk away.

“Are you sure we should be doing this?” Lucy asks as they approach the strength tester.

“She’ll be fine,” Alex informs as she takes the churro out of her hand. The pretzel nowhere to be found. “This is how she learned to control her strength.”

“Do you mind holding this for me?” Kara asks, holding out her ice cream cone to Lucy.

Lucy takes it. “You really don’t have to--”

“I got this, Luce,” Kara insists cheerfully. “I wanna win you something.”

Lucy smiles affectionately in return. She can’t say no the brightly shining Kryptonian puppy. “If you must.”

“I must.” Kara says as she pushes up her sleeves and walks over to the attendant. The old woman takes the money with a smile on her face.

“She got you, didn’t she?” Alex says over her girlfriend’s shoulder.

Lucy looks at Alex, leaning back into her subtly. “It’s hard to say no.”

“Oh, I _know_. Try being her sister.”

“Lucy, watch!” Kara yells over her shoulder. She lifts the sledgehammer like it weighs close to nothing before dropping it onto the base carefully.

Everyone around them watches with interest as this simple girl somehow manages to get the puck sliding up the tower at an alarmingly fast speed. Lucy thinks the puck might actually knock off the bell but instead it hits the bell just right with a loud ring before coming back down. All of the bells and whistles with the victory ring and everyone is suddenly cheering for the fact that Kara won.

Kara looks humble as she thanks random people who are congratulating her. She reaches for Lucy to come pick a prize, looks very pleased with herself. “Anything you want!” she says with flourish.

Lucy can’t help smiling just as brightly before tiptoeing to kiss Kara on the cheek. “How chivalrous of you, Kara.”

Kara blushes deeply at the kiss and she sputters a response. “Pfft, haha, you know, it was _nothing_ …”

“You have a very strong girlfriend,” the old lady attendant says as she smiles at the two.

Kara’s jaw drops this time as she rushes to explain herself. “Oh, no, ma’am. We’re not-she’s not _my_ girlfriend. I'm not gay. In fact, she is my _sister’s_ girlfriend. My sister who most definitely in fact **gay** -a _lesbian_! Who is dating Lucy. Because I am not dating Lucy. _No sirree._ Lucy is _my best friend_ who is dating _my sister_.”

As Kara practically turns purple from over explaining, Alex and Lucy are laughing their asses off.

\------------

After a long day at the carnival, they finally make it back home. Kara coming over for dinner at Lucy’s insistence and of course, Alex doesn't mind, used to Kara coming over so regularly.

Kara, of course, eats until she's stuffed because Alex cooks 4 trays of Eliza’s famous lasagne. When she’s ready to go home, she’s too tired to fly and ends up taking the couch.

“Hey, can you guys not have loud sex?” Kara mutters sleepily as she snuggles against the couch pillow.

Alex smiles at her sister affectionately before kissing her forehead. “Not tonight, I'm tired.”

“Mm, good.”

Alex goes to her room, leaving Lucy to say goodnight.

“Goodnight, Kara, I hope you had fun today,” Lucy says as she strokes the blonde hair out of Kara’s face.

Kara smile brightly, hugging Stevie against her chest. “I had a great time. I’m so glad you're back.”

Lucy hums.

“And Lucy?”

“Mm?”

“I'm glad you're dating my sister. I can tell she really likes you.”

“Yah?”

Kara nods, eyes drooping close. “You’re one of the few that can keep up with her.”

…

Lucy slips into bed next to Alex a little after. She revels in the warm body.

“She fall asleep already?” Alex asks as she pulls Lucy against her chest.

Lucy nods, tired as well. “Out like a light.” She tilts her head just enough to kiss Alex. “Did you have fun today?”

Alex hums. “It was alright.” She shrugs before Lucy pokes her sides. “Hahaha, I'm kidding. It was nice. If you’ve ever been a third wheel between your girlfriend and sister.”

Lucy giggles at that. “It wasn't _that_ bad. You weren't third wheel the whole time.”

“I was wondering if at some point, you were just gonna break up with me for Kara,” Alex can't help but joke.

Lucy kisses Alex again, her hand cupping her cheek. “And give up angry sex with you? I think Kara would be good in bed but not angry sex good.”

Alex cringes. “Can you not mention sex with my sister? That's really weird and gross.”

“Hey, who hasn't thought of having sex with their friends?”

“You’ve thought about sex with my little sister.” It comes out more as a statement than a question.

There's a cheeky smile on Lucy's face as she asks, “Are you _jealous_?”

…

…

“No.” _What a liar._

Lucy laughs before kissing Alex again. Alex returns the kiss soundly and doesn’t complain as Lucy shifts so that she’s straddling Alex. Alex grip at Lucy’s sides possessively as the kiss deepens. Her hand skims the hem of Lucy’s borrowed t-shirt.

Lucy spends the night showing how much _more_ she likes Alex.

\------------

When they wake up to make breakfast, Kara is nowhere to be found. There's only a note sitting on the counter.

_Alex, you lied about not having loud sex! I didn’t need to know how many times Lucy needed to say your name! GROSS!_

There are three lines under gross that makes Alex laugh.

The note goes on.

_Lucy, thanks for taking me to the carnival. I had a lot of fun! I hope we can do it again soon :)_

“At least your sister likes me,” Lucy says to her girlfriend.

Alex laughs. “I think she likes you more than she likes me.”

“Well, I like you more than she likes me,” Lucy beams as she wraps her arms around Alex’s waist.

Alex rolls her eyes. “Lucy, that's gay.”


End file.
